Help:How to create a localized wiki
If you have never edited a wiki, take a look at the Wikia tutorials here or here. If you intend to create a localized version of this wiki in your language, read on. This may help: Choosing where to add your pages You have two options: staying in the freeciv wiki, or creating a new one. Each has its pros and cons. Staying in the main wiki You may just add the pages under freeciv.wikia.com. If you do that, the title of your pages should start with your language code, and a colon, to avoid collisions and help people identify to which language your pages belong. The title of the page will be displayed prominently on top of the formatted page. For instance, if you are creating the Latin localization, the page where you describe the Explorer unit should be called La:Explorator. You may find it useful to create a category for your pages. Just add, for instance, Category:Latin pages in the text of each of your pages. If you do that the Wiki software will automatically maintain a list of all the pages with this tag, that you can access from the bottom of each page. Since you share the main wiki namespace, you have ready access to all the images, templates and stylesheets already created there. Your pages will inherit automatically the look and feel of the rest of the wiki. Interlanguage wiki links (the kind that appears on the reserved space, under "in other languages") only work with separate wikis. Most pages in the Freeciv site, though, have a "This page in other languages" template that may link to either internal pages, or other wikis. Starting a new wiki You may also choose to start a new wiki from scratch. This takes some more work, but it has some advantages. If you want interlanguage wiki links to work, you should follow the naming convention, and name it with the two letter language code, a dot, and "freeciv". In our former example, the "Freeciv for Romans" wiki should be la.freeciv. The new wiki will have a clean namespace, and you don't have to prefix the pages with your language code. The downside is that, if you want to use the templates, images or stylesheets from the main Freeciv wiki, you have to copy them into the new wiki. Linking into the main wiki from your localized version is possible, but you need some more editing. A link into the main download page from your localized wiki, for instance, should be typed as w:c:Freeciv:Download Getting help There's always the community portal, but the fastest way to get help is the IRC. Just log in, and ask your question. There's always someone there who can answer your question, or at least redirect you to the right person to ask. If you start a new wiki Requesting its creation If you decide to go for a new wiki, the first step is to ask the wikia staff to create it. This is done in Wikia's requests site, but you should really read this page before. Style sheets and important pages The look of the site is controlled via the following pages. You may copy them shamelessly, or create your own: MediaWiki:Monobook.css MediaWiki:Common.css Getting interlanguage links to work Someone in staff has to add your wiki to the Freeciv family. TOR can do it, or you may ask in IRC. Category:Help Category:Localization